Between The Lions
by bleuvalentine
Summary: Rating will change...What happens when Draco Malfoy is dared to spend one hour in Gryffindor Tower, and hears something he KNOWS he shouldn't have heard? Contains Slash! HPDM
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns them all!!!!!!  
  
Saturday, December 15 Hogwarts.  
  
Draco grumbled, as he stumbled up the marble stairs  
  
" Stupid mudblood...why are her feet so small??"  
  
He was currently in disguise as Hermione Granger, after being dared a few months ago by his fellow Slytherins to drink polyjuice potion and spend one whole hour in Gryffindor tower.  
  
He had absolutely 'no' idea why he was doing it...to prove himself? Bah  
  
He tripped again, cursing Granger's stupid small feet profusely...speaking of Granger, they had ambushed her after lunch and had taken a few of her hairs for the potion...possibly to spite Draco, why couldn't it at least have been Potter's hair?!?! For Christ's sake, they just had to go and pick a mudblood for him to...transform?...into!!  
  
The real Hermione Granger was now locked in a broom closet on the 3rd floor corridor. Just so you know.  
  
He tripped again, and fell,   
  
He shrieked, expecting the floor to smash his face, but you know that stupid reaction to grab for something when you fall? Well, Draco reached out at the last moment and grabbed the front of someone's cloak, and bringing him or her down with him.  
  
Draco fell on top of the person, and heard an "Oomph" as he felt the impact.  
  
He pushed his face into the person's surprisingly hard chest, and held on, thinking they were still falling, before he heard a small chuckle.  
  
" Getting clumsy are we 'Mione?"  
  
Draco jumped up, recognizing the voice of Harry Potter, and surprised that the green-eyed Adonis wasn't even affected by the fall. Harry was looking up at him, eyes twinkling... 'damned pretty green orbs...'   
  
Draco mentally smacked himself 'Pretty green orbs?? What the hell is wrong with me...must be this stupid girl's hormones.'  
  
He nodded, causing Harry to laugh and get up; straightening his glasses (he had gotten different smaller framed ones), and Draco, not used to Harry being so friendly with him (even if he was disguised as Hermione) edged away uncertainly.  
  
Harry looked at him confusedly,  
  
" Are you okay Hermione?"  
  
Draco jumped, before nodding and squeaking a small yes; Harry had put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Okay," He muttered, before pulling his hand off of Draco's shoulder, and running his hand through his hair uncertainly.  
  
Draco suppressed a dreamy sigh...why did Potter have to be so gorgeous? It was true, Harry's hair had lengthened, still looking wild, but very sexily so, his eyes had grown a darker emerald green, reflecting the secrets and wisdom hidden inside...and don't even get me started on his body...lets just say "Meow" and get on with the story shall we?  
  
"Um...'Mione? I wanted to talk to you about something, is that alright?" Harry asked nervously; looking at Draco.  
  
Draco jumped, startled out of his thoughts...he was extremely grateful he was in a female body right now, even if it was Granger's.  
  
He blushed, and answered Harry slowly,  
  
" Uuum...sure Po..Harry"  
  
Harry smiled shakily, before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
She observed them before asking for the password,  
  
" Malfoy's a smelly twit." (Harry had convinced Dumbledore to make Ron head boy) Harry answered dubiously.  
  
Draco couldn't help an indignant snort 'Stupid Weasley...'  
  
Harry heard him snort, and looked at him; grinning.   
  
" Knew you wouldn't approve 'Mione."  
  
Draco just shrugged, and let himself be led into the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
Draco blinked at his surroundings.  
  
' So much RED!!!!'  
  
He followed Harry, still looking at the Gryfindor common room in distaste, he snorted as he saw a red and gold flashy banner that read 'Gryffindor's rule!'  
  
He snapped out of it, and sat down beside Harry in an overstuffed red chair, throwing anxious glances at the other Gryffindors, he was not used to this at ALL.  
  
' Remember Draco...a whole hour, then you can be free.'  
  
He felt someone poking him, and looked over at Harry, who was looking at him worriedly,  
  
" You seem very...ah..well...distracted today, are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked him anxiously.  
  
Draco nodded hurriedly, before remembering that Harry had wanted to talk to him (Well; Hermione, but anwaysss)  
  
" Well? What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Harry looked around them slowly, making sure Ron or any other people weren't in sight or earshot.  
  
" Well, I have a confession to make, you promise you won't tell anyone?" He whispered, and continuing when Draco nodded hurriedly, interested in what Potter was going to say." I...I...like eating lemons.  
  
Draco blinked, while Harry burst into laughter, before stopping abruptly and continuing in a serious voice, still a whisper,  
  
" Actually, that isn't it, my actual confession is...I...I kinda...well I'm gay and haveacrushonDracoMalfoy..." He said the last part very quickly, so it took a while for Draco to decipher it, and when he did, his eyes widened and he stood up quickly.  
  
And promptly ran out of the room; thoughts whirling rapidly and the dare forgotten.  
  
Harry blinked and stared at where Hermione had run. She had zoomed into a closet, and Harry heard a loud 'Thunk' which indicated she had obviously not known it was a closet.   
  
He was right when he watched Hermione sprang out of the closet, blushing as red as a tomato, and running out the actual door.  
  
Harry sat there, gaping,  
  
" Honestly! What has gotten into her lately!"  
  
' Well, mate, she obviously has a crush on you. Couldn't you see the way she was looking at you?" A voice muttered in his ear, causing Harry to jump in surprise; caught off guard.  
  
He looked behind his shoulder and spotted Ron, grinning back at him, bending so his face was level with Harry's.  
  
" What?? 'Mione? No way! She wasn't like that at all today before lunch! Harry cried after staring at Ron for a minute throwing his arms up and accidentally hitting Ron in the face.  
  
" Oops, sorry Ron." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
Ron only rolled his eyes and shook his head and headed out of the common room, rubbing his face, in search of Hermione.   
  
Note: Hermione doesn't have a crush on Harry, Draco's probably in denial...  
  
So, please review and I'll post the next chapter in a jiff o  
  
Valentine 


	2. You are so Byootiful to meeeee, can't yo...

Disclaimer: I only own me clovers.  
  
I figured it's about time I updated   
  
'Shared thoughts'  
  
'Did I hear correctly?!?! Does Potter really have a crush on me?!'  
  
Draco was speeding down the corridor, his thoughts awhirl, he hadn't even really thought about where he was going...  
  
He continued striding to god-knows-where, still in a state of shock, cursing here and there when people looked at him funny.  
  
"Draco!! Where are you going?!?"  
  
Draco whirled around, shrieking,  
  
" I am NOT Draco, I am the great HERMIONE!!! HER-MY-OWN-IE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
A shell-shocked Pansy watched him whirl around and continue heading towards the dungeons, wondering why he had claimed to be that mudblood...and why the hell was he wearing a skirt and shoes about 5 sizes too small?!?  
  
Draco continued speeding away, before stopping abruptly.  
  
'Did she call me Draco?'  
  
He looked down and cursed, an hour was over.  
  
He shook the shoes off his aching feet, and proceeded to take the skirt off, before realizing he was in the middle of a corridor, and stopped.  
  
He looked around; he was about to duck into an empty classroom, when he saw Ron come out of it looking confused and muttering to himself.  
  
Draco froze, completely aware he was wearing a skirt and no shoes.  
  
Ron spotted him, and raised a red eyebrow.  
  
"The look suits you ferret boy." He grinned, clearly ecstatic to find Draco less than perfect for once.  
  
Draco glared and stalked into the empty classroom, and pulled his shrunken pants out of the skirt pocket, then yanked the skirt off and quickly unshrunk his pants and put them on.  
  
He exited the classroom with his recovered cool composure, still thinking about Harry...he just didn't know what to do.   
  
Draco shook his head and made his way to the Great Hall, he didn't know why he was going there, seeing as it was hours before dinner.  
  
He decided he just didn't want to go anywhere else right now. It was raining outside, and the Great Hall seemed to be a good place to go.  
  
He opened the creaky doors, and didn't give anyone a second glance as he stalked into the Hall  
  
He sat down heavily at the Slytherin table, and his thoughts immediately flooded his head.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Draco started when someone sat down beside him, as he wasn't expecting it.  
  
He looked up and saw the Hall was filling with students coming into the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
He sighed, disappointed that his peace was over.  
  
His eyes automatically searched out the crowd for the golden trio, his eyes traveling over the students and coming to a rest as he spotted the familiar black hair.  
  
He chuckled a bit as he saw Hermione; She was looking disgruntled and her chocolate brown eyes were darting around suspiciously.  
  
He stopped laughing and looked over at Harry, his eyes meeting uneasy green ones that were looking at him.  
  
Draco felt his eyes widen and his cheeks color,  
  
'Does he know?'  
  
They continued staring at each other before Harry got up and stalked out of the Hall, his cheeks flaming and glaring at anyone who looked at him.  
  
Draco watched him leave, before getting up and going after him.   
  
meeeeosh..over to Harry!!! Bwahahahaha  
  
' He knows, it was him, it all fits together ARRGHH, I've never been so embarrassed in my life!'  
  
Harry threw open the doors that led outside, not caring that it was raining, and not bothering to close them.  
  
He stepped into the storm and headed towards the lake.  
  
'Hermione was confused when Ron came back with her, and she claimed to be locked in a closet for a while." He thought back to when Ron had come into the Common Room with Hermione in tow...  
  
Flaaaashback  
  
Harry was sitting on an overstuffed armchair, mesmerized with the flames in the fireplace, thinking about what Ron had said.  
  
Could it be true? Hermione likes him? No way that could be possible, the only boy she ever showed her affections to was Viktor Krum...and he was a long ways from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was still confused, when Ron barged into the common room, a dazed Hermione behind him.  
  
Ron immediately started ranting, but Harry couldn't understand a word the redhead was saying.  
  
" RON! Slow down and speak like a human being!" He yelled exasperatedly, rubbing his head.  
  
Ron stopped with his mouth still opened, and then grinned sheepishly,  
  
" Sorry Harry, well, as I was..er..saying, I found Hermione here locked up in a broom closet, and when I asked her why she had run out of the common room like that, she didn't know what the bloody hell I was talking about. She says she was attacked and stuffed in a closet for about 2 hours." He finished, gasping for breath.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to that.  
  
He instead turned to Hermione and asked her,  
  
" So you didn't hear my confession?"  
  
Hermione shook her head confusedly, and was about to ask what it was, when Ron interrupted her.  
  
" Ahehehe and guess what I saw when I came out of a classroom I was looking for Hermione in?!" When Harry and Hermione didn't answer, he continued; beaming, " Malfoy was standing outside in the corridor with a skirt and no shoes on! Ahahaha" He burst out laughing, forgetting what had happened to Hermione in the hilarity of the mental image that came to mind.  
  
Malfoy? Skirt? Harry smelt something fishy...and it wasn't Ron's breath.  
  
He sat there frowning, before something clicked in his mind...  
  
His eyes widened, but he kept quiet.  
  
He knew who he had told his confession to.  
  
Of course, he wasn't sure, but he would watch Malfoy at dinner tonight to see if his suspicions were correct.  
  
End Flashback  
  
And he had been proven right when he saw the way Malfoy was looking at him.  
  
" ARGGHH!! Why the bloody hell does EVERYTHING HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!!" He yelled, frustrated and mortified.  
  
He sat under a tree by the lake in the rain, watching the lightning flash and feeling the wind send whispering raindrops on his pretty face.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes; He loved storms.  
  
He screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped into the tree, his seeker reflexes kicking in.  
  
" Very manly Potter." He heard a sarcastic voice drawl at the base of the tree.  
  
Harry flushed and looked down, meeting the icy gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
He didn't go down, but sat on the tree branch and crossing his arms and looking down at him..  
  
" Well...what do you want Malfoy? If you've come all the way into this storm to just insult me, then go away before I hex you." He asked none too nicely, attempting to look menacingly while sitting in a tree.  
  
Draco only raised an eyebrow, trying not too think about how hot Harry looked with the rain plastering his hair onto his face.  
  
His eyes glittered, and he looked up at Harry,  
  
"I think you know very well what I came here to talk about." He whispered, Harry barely catching his words in the storm.  
  
Harry blushed,   
  
" Well, say whatever you came here to say and leave." He demanded, glaring at Draco from his perch in the tree.  
  
Draco only smirked, reached over his blonde head, grabbed a branch of the tree and hoisted himself up.  
  
Harry looked at him, uneasy as Draco steadied himself at Harry's level.  
  
Draco then turned his eyes onto Harry's,  
  
" I wanted to know if it's true." He asked.  
  
Harry looked at him in wonder,  
  
" Well it wouldn't be a confession if it wasn't true would it?" He said slowly.  
  
Draco smiled, and Harry couldn't help but admire the effect it had on his face.  
  
Harry just stared at him, before remembering that Hermione had been locked in a broom closet, and Draco had obviously been posing as Hermione.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Draco looked confused, before realizing what Harry was talking about.  
  
" I was dared to spend one hour in the Gryffindor Tower, I had nothing to do with the ambush of Granger," He added the last bit, seeing Harry's face," I wasn't even allowed to pick who I wanted to turn into."   
  
Harry seemed satisfied, before asking who had dared him.  
  
" Blaise, Pansy and some other Slytherins." Draco answered shortly.   
  
Harry nodded, then looked at Draco who was staring intently at him.  
  
" What? Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
Draco only shook his head and leaned forward,  
  
" You're too beautiful to be a human Harry." He whispered, his mouth by Harry's ear.  
  
Harry blushed and leaned back to look at Draco's face.  
  
He was met with beautiful shimmering gray eyes, and had no or little warning as a mouth suddenly covered his own.  
  
He was totally caught off guard from Draco's kiss, and toppled out of the tree. Draco just blinked in surprise as he watched the black-haired teen tumble off the branch.  
  
Harry then landed on the wet ground "Oomphing" for the second time that day, and didn't bother to get up, instead he just lay there, staring up into mercury colored eyes that glittered with mirth, as he stared down at the other laying on the rain-soaked grass underneath the tree.  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, before Draco grinned and jumped down, landing gracefully beside Harry. He then climbed on top of the other boy, and grinned down at him.  
  
" Umm...I fell."  
  
Draco laughed, and replied in a rather sarcastic tone.  
  
" That much would be obvious."  
  
He just stared down at Harry for a moment longer, before diving down and catching the other's lips in a searing kiss, this time without the hazrad of falling out of a tree .  
  
Harry blushed, and began moving his hands up Draco's back as the pressure on his mouth increased. The blonde moaned softly, and the kiss soon became heated and passionate as he slid his tongue into into Harry's hot mouth.   
  
The latter sighed contentedly, and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, bringing the other boy on top of him, causing said boy to gasp and suppress a groan of pleasure as their groins came into contact.  
  
They started to move against each other in a very sinful way, when a loud shout caused them to spring apart.  
  
" HOLY CRAP!!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened, and he jumped off of Harry and whirled around, only to meet the angry and shocked face of Ron Weasley, and the other two very shocked faces of Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.  
  
Draco glared at Ron, who had yelled, and Ron only glared back fiercely.  
  
He then glanced down at Harry, whose mouth was now a bright shade of red.  
  
" I can't believe you Harry." Ron hissed, glaring down at the black-haired teen.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, while Neville looked lost.  
  
Harry stood up, looking angry, before walking away with Draco without a backwards glance, feeling betrayed.  
  
Neville fainted, resulting in a very loud thump and many worms jumping in surprise underground, while Ron and Hermione watched the couple leave.  
  
" Well...uh." Ron fell silent, and they stood there in the rain.  
  
Hermione coughed suddenly, causing Ron to jump, and Hermione grimaced in disgust when he farted afterwards.  
  
" You scared me is all..." Ron blushed crimson, while the bushy haired girl scoffed, and turned towards the unconscious Neville.  
  
Hmmm...I've changed the ending a bit, cuz it seemed a bit forced now that I looked back on it. (I post on Forever Fandom, so I've got about six chapters finished.) I was pleased at the positive response I got from my last chapter Hope you liked this one too and please review . 


	3. Uncertain?

Disclaimer: don't own, but one can always dream...

Harry strode towards the castle, seething. Why couldn't those idiots at least understand him once in a while?! He ignored his soaked through clothes, and the mud splattered all over the bottom of his cloak as he stalked up to the Entrance Hall doors.  
  
He was about to throw them open, when a gentle, but firm hand made it's presence known on his shoulder. He almost screamed again, but it came out more as a gurgling sound.  
  
He whirled around, expecting some giant monster to attack him, but was met with amused silver eyes, and a rosy mouth that was quirked up in a smirk at him.  
  
" Honestly, you're getting very paranoid Po...Harry."   
  
Harry just stared at him, studying the other boy's features. After a moment of just staring at the flaxen-haired youth, Harry held out a hand, then reached up and began caressing Draco's cheek lightly, rubbing his thumb across the smooth, wet skin. Draco leaned into the touch, smiling softly.  
  
Harry had just a little time to register the twinkling mischief in Draco's eyes as they opened again, before he was shoved up against the doors, Harry remained startled as Draco pressed up against him quickly, pinning his wrists above his head and claiming his lips savagely.  
  
The warm wetness of Draco's tongue swiped Harry's bottom lip, he gasped, and opened his mouth, Draco smiled against Harry's open mouth, before sliding his tongue inside and beginning a leisurely exploration. Harry moaned softly, encouraging the other boy. He wanted to wrap his arms around Draco, and tested his hold on his wrists. Draco just snickered, and pressed against Harry harder, letting his arousal be known.  
  
Harry gasped against Draco's mouth again, and moved in tiny circles up against Draco, creating a yummy friction that had both boys panting. Draco then moved his lips to Harry's neck, licking and pressing tantalizing kisses against the flesh he found there.  
  
He was just pulling Harry's robe down to reveal his shoulder, when a deep chuckle reached their ears. Both boys froze as they heard a familiar accent.  
  
" Hello Harry, Malfoy. I think you'd better move to a more..._private_ place if you plan to continue this. I'd rather not witness two supposedly arch rivals fucking like bunnies right on the front steps of Hogwarts."  
  
Harry leaned slightly to the left around Draco, getting a glimpse of the speaker. His face cracked into a smile as he spotted his former Quidditch captian, Oliver Wood. Draco just scowled at the man.   
  
" Hey Wood! What are you doing here? I thought you were at Puddlemere United?" Harry asked thoughtfully, looking at the brunette in question.  
  
Wood just shook his head, looking confused.

_((A/N: I'm unsure if Puddlemere Unit__ed is a university or a quidditch team...I'll try the latter..heh.))_

" I was kicked out, dunno what the big deal was...I mean, the guy stole my hat for **insert curse word here** sake! He deserved it. And I cleaned up the guts didn't I?!? Old guys are so fucking squeamish…" Oliver trailed off, looking deranged and in thought.  
  
Harry slowly edged away from the former Gryffindor Quidditch captain, but he was still pressed against the door, so he kinda went sideways instead.  
  
Draco just lifted an elegant eyebrow.  
  
Oliver continued speaking in a more calm voice than before, looking at Harry.  
  
" Yeah, I've heard that Madam Hooch retired early, so I'm gonna take her place as the flying instructor. Dumbledore already heard of my expulsion from Puddlemere United, and owled me if I wanted the job." Oliver then walked closer to the couple, with Harry looking like a trapped mouse.  
  
Draco just smirked, and pulled Harry out of the way so Wood could open the doors. Harry watched the seemingly crazy and violent young man cautiously as he walked past the duo.  
  
Wood turned around when he reached the doors, smiling a charming smile. He opened one door halfway, before speaking.  
  
" Oh, and Harry? You're fucking beautiful." He grinned wider, looking deranged again, and slid inside the castle quickly, while Draco spluttered at the closed door, outraged.  
  
Harry just watched the platinum haired beauty, amused with his behavior. He brushed a few wet strands of hair out of his eyes, and stepped closer to Draco  
  
" Jealous Draco? Don't worry; I'm not interested in him… that comment was rather disturbing." Harry said, looking disgusted as he finished his sentence.  
  
Draco stopped in his rant, and smiled at Harry, the latter smiled back. A growl interrupted the loving stares and silence. Harry grinned sheepishly.  
  
" I'm hungry…let's go find something in the kitchens." He suggested, since dinner was long since over, and they both hadn't had anything to eat now that you come to think of it.  
  
Draco nodded slowly, agreeing. His stomach was rather empty now… Harry grinned, grasping his hand and pulled him through the door.

Elsewhere

Ron was ranting all the way up to the castle, with Hermione behind him, guiding a floating unconscious Neville along.  
  
" That's so disturbing! Honestly, I thought those two would never think of doing **THAT**." Ron shuddered, and continued walking towards the castle.  
  
The rest of his rant was unintelligible, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She herself didn't approve of homosexuality, and she had thought Harry wouldn't be like…_that_. He was Harry Potter!  
  
Needless to say, when they had found Harry, what they had seen had shocked them into next week. Neville had even had a mental meltdown it seemed.   
  
They reached the castle doors, and Ron threw them open, pausing to let Hermione and the floating Neville go in first. He stepped in, closing the doors behind them, and followed Hermione up the marble staircase.Back to Harry and Draco…" _DOBBY_?!?"  
  
" EEK!!! MASTER DRACO SIR!!!!"  
  
**CRASH**   
  
**BOOM**  
  
_tinkle_   
  
**POOF**  
  
Draco lay groaning in a mess of broken plates and cups, with a wide-eyed Harry staring around the room in confusion.  
  
" What just happened?"  
  
Draco only groaned again, and sat up slowly, broken shards of a plate sliding off of his head. He looked around the room slowly, and scowled.  
  
" He got away, stupid elf."  
  
Harry only stared at Draco, until comprehension dawned on his face.  
  
" Oh _yeaahh_, Dobby used to serve your family! Well, when your father…freed Dobby, Dumbledore offered him a job in the kitchens." Harry frowned, and helped Draco stand up, brushing plate dust and pieces off of him.  
  
Draco muttered a thanks, and pouted.  
  
" Father said he ran away." He murmered sourly, " Oh well, lets get some food."  
  
That's when he noticed all the house-elves huddled in a corner fearfully, after having heard horror stories about Draco from a drunk Dobby, they weren't too keen on meeting him.  
  
The blonde just raised an eyebrow, studying the creatures coolly. They huddled back farther, _'eeping'_.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and approached them. They hardly noticed as they stared at 'The White-Haired Menace', as Dobby had put it, with rather slurred squeaky words as well.   
  
Harry crept closer to them, before whispering in the nearest elf's ear, asking if they could have something to eat. The house-elf in question jumped, and nodded his head rapidly; it's ears flapping about. Harry watched it run away somewhere, before coming back with some turkey sandwiches.   
  
Harry smiled gratefully, taking the platter from the elf, the latter hurried away back to the corner where Draco was terrorizing them. Harry had no idea why the house-elf had hurried back there, but shrugged it off, and called Draco over.  
  
" Hey Draco, leave them alone, aren't you hungry?" He called, grinning.  
  
The blonde turned around, and smiled, taking a sandwich off of the platter.  
  
" Thanks love."  
  
Harry stared at him,  
  
" What did you call me?"  
  
Draco looked confused, before his face brightened up, and he smiled, catching Harry off guard.  
  
" I called you love."  
  
The raven-haired teen just blushed, he was rather uncertain about the word, and made a small 'o' with his mouth, then took another bite of his sandwich. Draco watched him for a minute, before shrugging, and taking a bite of his own sandwich.  
  
They continued eating in silence, sitting on two chairs that had magically appeared. Harry was lost to his thoughts as he stared at Draco discreetly.  
  
It was too soon to tell if he loved Draco, he didn't even know why he had reacted like that to the endearment. He just wasn't used to these feelings coursing through his insides. He thought about the light and burning feeling inside him whenever he was near the blonde. That meant something, but he wasn't sure if it was actually love.

'It's probably just a crush.'

Heh, famous last words

He was cut off from his musings when Draco placed his hand gently on his shoulder, Harry blushed, realizing Draco had been calling him for the last few minutes.

" We should get back to our dorms, it's getting late." Draco spoke softly, squeezing Harry's shoulder lightly before letting go and heading to the door.

Harry stood up and followed obediently, waving to the house-elves over his shoulder as he stepped out into the corridor after Draco.  
  
He closed the portrait thing, and turned around, his eyes automatically landed on Draco. He smiled, realizing the other boy's sandwich was already gone. He looked down at his half eaten one. Feeling hungry again all of a sudden, he took a large bite, and followed Draco down the corridor.  
  
By the time they reached the Gryffindor portrait, Harry was finished his sandwich, and stood beside Draco when they reached the Fat Lady.  
  
There was an awkward silence, before Draco took Harry's chin in his hand, and tipped his face up. Harry sighed contentedly as their lips met. They ignored the choking sound coming from the Fat Lady as they wrapped their arms around each other.  
  
Harry broke away first, panting for breath, then smiled at a flushed Draco.  
  
" Bye, see you tomorrow I guess." He murmered softly, and brushed his lips against Draco's lightly, before turning to a red Fat Lady. He thought the look suited her, as she was round as a tomato. He felt Draco brush his cheek; he turned and watched as the blonde headed down the corridor, whistling happily.  
  
Harry watched him go, until a sharp, and impatient " Ahem!" broke his trance. He jumped, and said the password swiftly. He heard the Fat Lady cough again, her face turning red for the second time.  
  
" No Mister Potter, _'Fuck he's gorgeous'_ is most certainly not the password."  
  
Harry blushed fiercely, and muttered the actual password, waiting until the portrait swung open, and then stepping inside the Gryffindor common room. He heard the portrait snap shut behind him, and he headed towards the boy's dormitories, feeling sleepy all of a sudden, but happy.

Left outside to her own thoughts, the Fat Lady shook her head bemusedly.

'That did **NOT** just happen.'

_((A/N: You better believe it sister O It happens ALL the time in my world...ahem. Carry on ))_

Harry stumbled up the stairs, every intention to go and plop down on his bed. He stepped up the final stair, and came to a stop outside a large wooden door.  
  
He opened it cautiously, and stepped inside. He crept silently with a catlike grace, even when he was incredibly sleepy, he had the knack to be as silent as a mouse. He figured maybe living with the Dursley's for what felt like hundreds of years had made him that way. He didn't want to wake anyone else anyways.  
  
He came to a stop beside his bed, flopped down on it, and all conscious thought left his mind as he drifted off into dreamland. He didn't even notice as a silent figure came through the dormitory door, and crept slowly and stealthily towards his bed…Heh, it's about time I've updated this story. Sheesh. Please review and make me happy puppy dog eyes  
  
Valentine 


End file.
